A Gift From You edited
by GundamNook
Summary: (2xH) Duo may be gone, but that doesn't stop him from giving Hilde a precious gift. Edited from the orginal. WARNINGS: Death, Angst, & Sap


Disclaimer: You know I would never have even consider anything like Gundam Wing in my little mind... so that right there should tell you I don't own them. But who ever said I couldn't wish!  
  
Title: A Gift From You  
  
Pairings: 2xH  
  
Warnings: Angst & Sap   
  
Author: Sarah-sensei  
  
AN: This is edited from its original version. It was edited, so it could be archived on FF.Net. If you would like to read the original version of this fic, please visit my website! Hope you enjoy!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
As I sit here, I wonder, how did I make it this far? How did I stay sane for an entire year without you? It wasn't easy, I will tell you that. All the pain I have endured hasn't made one second of this easy. But I am strong. I will get through this. With your help, of course.  
  
I remember the day Heero and two other Preventer agents came to our door. Heero looked tired and beat. He had some news for me. I knew it wasn't good. His eyes never held sadness in them before that day. I knew it was about you. I knew it before Heero ever spoke a word. He sat me down, and told me the details. How you never saw the enemy behind you. How you never had a chance. The shots were lethal and quick. Heero had rush to your side, while Wufei shot your murder down cold. He said that you gave him one last message to give to me. One last goodbye. Heero then took my hand into his. He told me that with your last final breath, you whispered,   
  
"Tell Hilde I love her and take care of her, Heero. Promise me that."   
  
And then you were gone. Gone from our lives forever. I looked at Heero and began to cry. It was too much for me. We had only been married for several months, and now you were gone. I never thought I would loose you so soon. I thought you were immortal. You were the God of Death. The one who brought death upon others. Not the one death claimed for itself.  
  
Your funeral was even harder to deal with. There you lied in a small wooden casket, at the front of the church. The same church that only months before made us husband and wife. I was in a complete daze throughout the whole service. I did not know how to take it all in. I could hear, through my daze, that everyone thought your service was lovely. I only wish now that I could have listen to it. To hear what everyone had said about you. I'm sure they spoke lovely words. But I don't think anyone of them knew the real you. I was the only one who knew that. That's what made everything so difficult. You were so alive, full of life. We had so much to look forward to, you and I. Together. Forever.  
  
****  
  
Relena, Sally, and even Quatre tried their best to comfort me throughout the weeks after I buried you. Heero and Relena made me stay with them until I got back on my feet. It wasn't the same. I wanted very much to stay at our home. But they kept insisting that thing would just get worse and with no one to watch me, I was unpredictable. Relena tried to take me out shopping, but everywhere we went; something would remind me of you. I would become a wreck again. I do thank them for trying to cheer me up. I knew each of them had their own priorities in front of me, but they all took some time to think of me first. I just wish I could have been better to them.  
  
And that brings us to that night. It had been five months since you've been gone. I had just laid myself down from a tiring day out with Relena and Sally. I was just starting to doze when I felt a light touch on my cheek. At first I thought it was nothing. I thought it was the breeze coming through the open bay windows. But then, I felt it again. Slightly softer than the first. Someone was touching me. I opened my eyes and tipped my head up. I gasped out. It was you. I stared at your brilliant face. I could not believe this. I closed my eyes and shook my head. No, I was dreaming. This was a cruel dream I was having. I had buried you months ago; there was no way you were in my room. I opened my eyes again and expected to find myself alone once more. But you were still there. Smiling at me. My eyes went wide and I reached up to touch your face. You felt so real and full of life. I knew I couldn't have been dreaming. No dream felt as real as you did. I reach up and hugged you. You enclosed your arms around me as I wept on your chest. You started stroking my hair, telling me that it was all right. I questioned about what had happened to you and how you could have still been alive after I saw you get lowered into the ground. But you said nothing. Just continued to stroke my hair. I pulled away from you and asked,   
  
"How can this be?"   
  
You looked deep into my eyes. Then you kissed me hard. Filled with such passion. My question faded in the back of my mind as I kissed you back in the same matter. I didn't care how it could be. All I cared was that you were here with me.  
  
****   
  
I laid beneath you, feeling your weight in its entirety. I wanted you to stay like that. Just the feel of you, on top of me, made me know that you were with me and not buried underneath the earth. You stared into my eyes. Like you were trying to remember the look that was in them. The love they held for you. You kissed me gently. Then whispered,   
  
"Hilde, always remember that I love you. Never forget that."   
  
I hugged you tightly. "Duo, I will never forget that."   
  
You smiled again, and then started stroking my hair once more. The temptation of sleep swept over me as I started drifting away, still holding on to you like my life depended on it. The last thing I remember was you saying goodbye.  
  
I woke the next morning and reached out to wake you, but you weren't there. I then thought it had been a cruel dream, but when I got up out of bed, I realized that I was completely naked. I began questioning myself. Did you really come to me that night, or did I do this upon myself. I didn't know what to think. That's until the sense of reality over came me. You were truly dead and that it was a dream I was dreaming. I started crying. I was being selfish. I really wanted you to have been there with me. I really wanted to know that I actually touched you and not just dreamt I did. But at last, I calmed down and told myself that I had to be strong once again. I through on my robe and head down the stairs to where Relena had breakfast waiting for me.  
  
Several weeks later, I came down with a nasty stomach bug. Something in the back of my mind knew it was something more, but I wasn't curtain. So I went to see Sally, to see if she could find out why I was suddenly throwing up in the mornings. She ran some tests, but could not find anything wrong with me. I was in perfect health. But it just didn't seem right. So I then asked her to do a pregnancy test. She just laughed and stated that I could not be pregnant. You had been dead for too long. I told her I needed to see if my hunch was right. She hesitated, but then agreed to do the test on me. When the results came back, Sally stared at me with wide eyes. My hunch was right. I was pregnant. She told me that this was impossible. The only way I could be pregnant, was if the father was someone else. I told her no, the father was you. She hugged me and called it a miracle. I call it a gift from you.  
  
So I sit here now, on my rocking chair, caressing my swollen womb. I feel the tiny life move within me. It always brings a smile to my face. I see you standing in the corner with your arms folded. Watching me. You don't look as real now, like the night you came to me. But I do not care. I smile as you walk towards me. I can see excitement in your transparent eyes. You place your hand on my stomach. I feel you. The baby moves towards your hand and kicks. I think it knows you are there. Your smile widens. Placing your other hand on my cheek and you look into my eyes. They are full of happiness. Even though you are gone, I will always know that you are with me. And you still love me. And I love you too. You kiss me gently, as a solo tear runs down my face. You whisper once more to me.   
  
"Hilde, always know that I am here watching over the two of you and that you will never be alone. I love you and I love this gift I gave to you. Don't ever forget that."   
  
I whisper back, "I love you too, Duo. And I will never forget this."   
  
You kiss my cheek once more, and then vanish. Another tear streaks down my cheek. I know deep in my heart that this was not the last I will see of you. You will be with me again, real soon. I know it.  
  
fin 


End file.
